Red Alert 3 Paradox
"I see a mod with potential :D" :- Ruby92 Red Alert 3 Paradox is a partial conversion mod project for Red Alert 3 being developed by Team Paradox and Infinity Realms Gaming. It features 5 new factions as well as additional units for the existing factions. New Content New Factions Red Alert 3 Paradox offers 5 new factions to choose from, each with different play styles, strengths and weaknesses. * Confederate Revolutionaries Sneaky, underhanded faction of American patriots making do with 15+ year old equipment. Extremely focused on use of explosive traps, stealth, and elite infantry. Deliberately irritating to play against. Strengths: Wide variety of ambush and delaying tactics, elite infantry, no tier system, very fast expansion, stealth focus. Weaknesses: Underperforming vehicles, locked build order, lack of heavy hitters, reliant on infantry in the early game. * Order of the Talon Elite fighting units. Through use of flamers and other expensive weaponry, they easily outperform, though assembling a large force with them is easier said than done. Strength: Peerless teamwork, heavily reduced macro game, tough expansions. Weakness: Long build times and production bottleneck, units useless on their own. * Atomic Kingdom of China Extremely well armed army from a war-torn China bent on revenge on a worldwide scale. Extremely high powered weapons, but almost no armour whatsoever under their energy shielding. Focuses heavily on deployable defenses. Strengths: Huge variety of powerful turrets, high impact weapons, recharging shields, nigh-invunerable defenses, superior superweapons, widespread teleportation. Weaknesses: Non-existant armour, unit production bottleneck, massive reliance on power generation, short ranged units, tendancy to explode. * Mediterranean Syndicate FutureTech's sinister business rival. They are great at turtling with their defenses and the ability to garrison the Conyard. Strength: Great infantry and battlesuits, extremely long ranges, superpowered economy, excellent buff/debuff options, good at stealing from enemy. Weakness: Thin armour, light vehicles, difficult to manage bases, terrible base razing abilities, less effective as enemies get closer, many abilities cost money. * Electrical Protectorate A legion of overly-emotional robots bent on consuming the universe via a black hole. In order to use them to any effectiveness, it's important to spam EVERYTHING. Non-existent building times make up for a slow tech/tier system. Strength: Instant build times, dirt cheap units, decent damage, flexible weapons system, ability to recycle enemy and friendly losses, invalidates tranditional counters. Weakness: Unable to benefit from cover, do not gain experience, units have almost no health, economy dependant on destroying enemy assets, no base defenses, extremely vulnerable to area of effect weapons. New Units In addition, the mod will be adding new units to the existing factions. * Allied Nations They are the same guys you know and love from Red Alert 3, though now they have more solid ground and sea support vehicles while maintaining unparalleled air superiority. Strength: Air dominance, split tech tree hard to predict, high impact weapons, good transport options, very powerful experimental tree. Weaknesses: High costs, very slow expansion, limited heavy options, below average armour, experimental tree fragile and unreliable. * Soviet Union The Soviets are back and ready to defend their motherland with a complete new tank division. Strength: Powerful tanks and land vehicles, robust defensive lines, a tank for every situation. Weaknesses: Very slow, direct to a fault, little in the way of alternate tactics, tendency to damage self. * Empire of the Rising Sun Forced to sign a ceasefire with the Allied Nations, the Empire has decided to take it easy for a while and concentrate on developing the next generation of mecha. Strength: Abundance of amphibious options, very powerful late game, extreme speed focus, flexible transforming units, fast expanding. Weaknesses: Tendancy to soft-counter, fragile units, slow teching, best units not amphibious, late game prohibitably expensive. Civilian stuff Every good Command and Conquer has civilians to order around or have fun with. The page Civilians may have more details. Development Development began in January 2009. The first unit was added to the game in April 2009. With the release of the art assets, the mod has been officially declared dead. Official Releases Current Future Cancelled Release Date See Paradox's Release Date. External Links Red Alert 3 Paradox on ModDB Category:About